


You and Me

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: The apple pie life isn’t always what it’s cracked up to be and maybe the true happy endings are found with people who know you for who you really are.





	You and Me

Sitting at the table in the kitchen flicking through a magazine while sipping a lukewarm cup of coffee you tried to put your finger on the nagging feeling you had in the back of your mind. Here you were living the happily ever after. A great guy who loved you, an actual job that paid actual money as a clerk in a bookstore, the nice house with a white picket fence, you were living the dream and yet… it was so boring and really quite lonely.

Four months ago, Dean, Sam, and Cas had stopped by and made sure the house was protected and Dean had been so proud of you for going after what you all secretly yearned for. You had asked where Gabe was but Cas gave you some excuse and although you were a little disappointed you kinda hoped he would stop by soon. Since then you had spoken to Dean once a week to check in and Sam sent you daily messages, usually of dogs doing funny things. You hadn’t seen Gabe. It wasn’t that you hadn’t tried, you had texted and called and prayed but Cas was always the one to show up. 

As time went on you realised that Jake loved an illusion of you. He never got the chance to know the real you and you began to wonder who you really were and the one person you felt you could talk to about it all had fallen off the face of the planet. 

“She prayed to you again brother.” Castiel appeared in the bar where Gabriel was sat nursing a beer even though the alcohol had no actual effect on him. 

“What day is it? I keep losing track of time.” He mumbled not even looking up as Cas sat on the stool next to him.

“She misses you.” Those three words sent conflicting emotions swirling through him. He could be around you, couldn’t drag you back into the craziness of the hunting life just because he wanted you near. For once Gabriel was attempting to be selfless but it was just biting him in the ass. “At least come back to the bunker for a while. I hate to see you like this.” Castiel looked at the disheveled mess that was his brother and he could feel how lost he was. Gabriel reluctantly agreed to go with him, it didn’t matter where he was if he wasn’t with you nothing mattered.

Throwing your stuff in the back of your truck you wiped the tracks on your tearstained cheeks with the back of your hand. You and Jake had been arguing the past few weeks. He felt you were hiding something and tonight it all came to a head. He had shouted about you cheating on him and you had finally snapped and told him everything. How your parents had died, the monsters you had hunted, the friends you had lost along the way. Needless to say, he had freaked out. Said you were a mental case, needed locking up, threatened to call the psych ward and get you sectioned. The look in his eyes would haunt you and you knew that this was the end of the road. You had hastily begun to pack your things into boxes and told him he didn’t need to worry about your crazy ass, after tonight he wouldn’t see you again. Getting behind the steering wheel you fired off a text to Sam, it simply said ‘I’m coming home.’ Then you turned the key in the ignition and set off back to where you belonged.

Sam, Dean, and Cas were all sat in the kitchen discussing what the hell to do about Gabriel. He had practically shut himself in your old room and as he didn’t need to eat or sleep he just sat there wallowing. It was starting to scare them all and Castiel had eventually told the Winchesters about Gabe's feelings for you. 

“He loves her?” Dean frowned. Gabriel was historically a massive dick and now he was being told he could actually love. 

“I have gone over his feelings for her several times and the only conclusion I can come to is that he does indeed love her.” Cas nodded sagely. Sam’s phone beeped indicating a text message and his eyebrows raised as he read it. 

“I may have the solution to the problem.” He murmured as he typed a reply to try and ascertain if you were okay.

Pulling into the garage you parked up next to baby and figured your boxes could wait til tomorrow. What you really wanted was a hug from your best friend, that’s if you could even call him that after radio silence for the past few months. Meandering your way through the bunker you stumbled upon Sam who immediately pulled you in for one of his trademarked moose hugs. “Do I need to go kill someone?” Dean asked, his face like thunder when he saw the evidence of your tears.

“No. I’m fine. I promise I will answer any and all questions tomorrow but right now I just want to crash in my old room, that okay?” Deans fists clenched but he simply nodded at you. You looked so defeated and small and he just wanted to punch Jake for whatever had happened. Castiel smiled sadly at you as you extracted yourself from Sam and headed down the hallway.

Pushing open the door to your old room you flicked on the light and froze. Sitting on the end of your bed, his hair mussed up from constantly running his fingers through it, his shoulders slumped and his head down, sat the one person you had needed to see since you left the bunker. Slowly he looked up and his eyes widened a fraction as they met yours. His beautiful whiskey coloured eyes were rimmed in red, perfectly matching yours and you wondered what he had been going through, what had kept him from you. He rose to his feet awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck as he searched for something to say but everything he had ever wanted to tell you just spewed out like word vomit. “I… you're… how long has it… I feel like… You got out. You got out of this life and you were safe and you didn’t need me anymore and you didn’t want me and that’s fine, I mean, why would you want me? I’m just the prankster who turns up and fucks about with things and hides behind never taking things seriously because you scare the shit out of me, my feelings for you scare the shit out of me and there’s nothing I can do about it.” He tripped over his words and this wasn’t how he wanted to tell you, all the things he wanted to say just weren’t coming out right and he didn’t know what to do. As he looked at you he felt his head spinning. He had kept away to make things easier but seeing you in front of him broken and hurt and absolutely beautiful it was like he had been drowning and you were a breath of air.

It had been a really long day and although there was part of you that wanted to punch him and scream that you had needed him every fucking day, you just didn’t have the energy. With a slight frown on your face, you closed the space between the two of you and slid your arms around his waist, burying your face in his chest. As you felt his arms slowly encompass you and his head rest on top of yours you realised what you had been missing, what had been wrong with your picture-perfect life. Standing here in Gabriel’s arms you felt complete, like you had come home after a long journey and this was where you were always meant to be. His words ran through your mind and you took a deep breath as the realisation of what he has said sank in. There was something about him that you couldn’t quite figure out. You weren’t sure if it had always been there or if it had happened in your time apart but it was almost as if he was vulnerable. Your confident, funny, brilliant friend had hidden this other side of himself so well and you completely understood him in that moment, that is exactly what you had been doing since you left the bunker. Shifting your position you look up and truly study his face, each freckle, every line, a soft smile appeared on your lips as he watched you curiously.

“It’s too quiet. I’m gonna check on her.” Dean stood up abruptly. He hadn’t been able to keep still since he had seen how shattered you had seemed. Sam rose to follow his brother with a sigh.

“Dean, she’ll be okay.” He had the feeling she just needed some time and Dean barging in wasn’t going to help. They were all upset about this, they had been rooting for you. If you could get out and have that white picket fence life then just maybe it was possible for them one day.

“She’s been through enough shit for one day without having to deal with a lovesick angel.” The elder Winchester growled as he headed down the hallway stopping suddenly outside your room, his eyebrows raised in surprise. Sam furrowed his brow at his brother’s reaction and Castiel tilted his head, raising a questioning eyebrow before they too stood at your open door.

Neither of you noticed that you were no longer alone, too busy gazing into each other's eyes. It was just him and you, as if time stood still for the briefest of moments. There was so much he wanted to tell you and he couldn’t keep his eyes off you, your bright eyes with the tiny crinkles at the corners when you smiled, your soft skin that begged to be touched, your luscious lips. He figured he had nothing to lose as his eyes trailed over your mouth. Leaning down slowly, nervously he tilted his head slightly as the tip of his nose brushed yours. Instinctively you leaned up to meet him, your eyes closing as the sensation of his lips ghosted over your own causing your breath to hitch. His hands rested on your lower back as you brought yours up to run your fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. He pressed a tender kiss to your lips. It was brief and you felt him pull back, his eyes studying your face, trying to gauge your reaction. You open your eyes and there is a beat between you before you pull him back towards you, this time encouraging him to deepen the kiss, a small whimper escaping you as his tongue meets your own and he tastes so sweet that you just want to get lost in that taste for eternity. 

“I think maybe we should…” Sam indicated to Dean and Cas that perhaps they should leave you to it. As they backed away and headed down the hallway all three men were having a similar thought, maybe your happy ending wasn’t the nice house with a garden and marriage and kids package that was sold as the dream. Maybe their happy ever after wouldn’t be traditional but that didn’t make it any less perfect.


End file.
